


Пыльный жаркий Лос-Анджелес

by Evilfairy



Series: Slice of happiness [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Deception, Drabble, Himuro is a liar, M/M, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1960698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тацуя справился со своей задачей и исчез из его жизни, похожий на прекрасный — ужасный — сон, толкнув Шузо еще глубже.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пыльный жаркий Лос-Анджелес

Пыльный жаркий Лос-Анджелес. С чертовыми пальмами, чертовым побережьем, желтым песком и загорелыми красавицами. Шузо смотрит на проходящих мимо людей, кривит губы в псевдоулыбке и отчаянно ненавидит всех вокруг.   
  
Мерзкий город. Город, который заставил поверить, что все будет хорошо. Город, который научил влюбляться и бороться — потому что до этого он вроде бы и не умел. Мерзкое солнце, мерзкая жара.  
  
Шузо проводит рукой по выкрашенному в белый бордюрчику, на котором сидит, собирает грязь и смотрит на почерневшую ладонь. Там, где он провел рукой, белый становится насыщенным, оттеняя оставшуюся грязь. Так поставьте рядом с пустыми внутри людьми, которых не заботит ничто, кроме самих себя, кого-то иного — красивого снаружи и внутри, умеющего смотреть в тебя, а не на, того, кто... Кто станет всем, да, пожалуй, так. И остальные станут такой же грязью, на них станет противно смотреть, говорить с ними станет невыносимо.   
  
Шузо встает, отряхивает бежевые шорты и бредет вдоль набережной мимо чертовых пальм, мимо загорелых красоток, мимо музыки и смеха. И, о, дьявол, как он ненавидит простой и счастливый смех.   
  
Вообще-то, Шузо всегда знал, что так будет. Знал, но отчаянно надеялся на иное, кто не будет надеяться. Но ведь знал. Знал, когда они только познакомились, знал, когда Тацуя ему впервые улыбнулся, знал, когда впервые поцеловал его, когда оставался с ним вместе на ночь. Когда слова терялись в голове, сама способность говорить исчезала, как чужеродное и ненужное. Когда можно говорить рваными вдохами, жадными поцелуями и неловким движением рук.   
  
Тацуя был не его уровня. Тацуя... Он улыбался искренне, был таким невыносимо-красивым, таким уютно-домашним. Всегда вставал рано, раньше самого Шузо, готовил вкуснейший кофе и смотрел утренние новости, приглушив звук. Высмеивал внешнюю политику и говорил о том, что все это пахнет отвратительным лицемерием. Тацуя нравился почти всем, с кем разговаривал, умел сглаживать любые конфликты и обладал ангельским терпением. А еще Тацуя умел прощать и учил этому Шузо.   
  
Шузо так и не научился.   
  
Тацуя сказал ему нет, когда Шузо купил кольцо. Тацуя покачал головой и объяснил, что его контракт с фирмой «Slice of happiness» истек и просил передавать привет его матери. Тацуя улыбнулся и показал этот чертов контракт, по которому должен был стать парнем Шузо на полгода и вытянуть за это время его из депрессии, связанной со смертью отца.   
  
Тацуя справился со своей задачей и исчез из его жизни, похожий на прекрасный — ужасный — сон, толкнув Шузо еще глубже.   
  
Тацуя не был плохим. Наверное, слишком хорошим, а может, это Шузо был непроходимым идиотом. А с матерью он поговорит об этом позже.  
  
Шузо моргает и удивленно подносит чистую ладонь к глазам и вытирает солоноватую влагу. Пыльный жаркий Лос-Анджелес, мерзкое яркое солнце. Тацуя любил этот город. Шузо теперь терпеть ЛА не может.   
  
Шузо скучает по Тацуе. И не находит в себе сил его ненавидеть.


End file.
